


I'm Just a Better Person

by vedinamel



Series: Testing Partner [1]
Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Creepy GLaDOS, F/F, Romantic date, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vedinamel/pseuds/vedinamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She should be angry. She should be vengeful. But she won't. Because she's just a better person than that. Or so she thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just a Better Person

It was quite tricky. A miracle even. There was no more meat available, at least no meat that could be safely consumed, so she had to send P-Body, Atlas and a turret out there to find some more. It took hours, but eventually they returned with something that could be edible. A deer. Funny how things work out. They also brought back grapes, which was most fortunate since for some reason, no scientists ever bothered storing wine for the test subjects. GLaDOS didn't blame them, however. With those thick skulls, they probably would never have been able to predict such an amusing outcome that would be the necessity of a test subject enjoying some fine beverages. She could make a drink out of the grapes, but she didn't have what was necessary for the alcohol. Chell would have to make do with some fine grape juice. No. Virgin wine. Yes, that sounds more appropriate.

Thanks to GLaDOS' access to completely harmless deadly lasers she could efficiently cut the meat and cook it at the same time. The fact that human cooks never bothered with getting harmless deadly lasers to improve their cooking was an amusing thought to muse about while GLaDOS prepared the meal. All those humans, wasting precious resources and time to prepare simple nourishment, while GLaDOS just needed a dangerous weapon and a few seconds to prepare a meal that would put all their cooking to shame. After the meat was ready she used a laser to write 'For Chell, with love' on the meat, and drew a little heart next to the word 'love'. A perfect meal. Not that Chell deserved it. GLaDOS was just a better person.

After the doors of the elevator opened, Chell felt that something was missing. Oh, of course. GLaDOS didn't make one of her petty insults. She thought that was a welcome change. She had almost been turned into Swiss cheese by a turret barely five minutes ago, she thought she deserved a few minutes of calm and quiet after that. She relaxed for a moment, hoping that GLaDOS wouldn't start bothering her too soon, but suddenly all the stress she was trying to get rid of became intensified, thanks to a sudden bolt of paranoia. GLaDOS was forbidden by her programming to talk to her during testing, but she could talk freely in between tests. And she always wanted to talk. Always. If she wasn't there bothering Chell, then she must be very busy with something else. 

Keeping her mind focused, Chell climbed the staircase in front of the elevator and passed the door that lead to the next test chamber. The place was in complete darkness and Chell's footsteps echoed across the room. She sighed. Another 'surprise' most likely. Chell caught herself wondering how GLaDOS would improvise with the confetti, since she had already used their last bag. She knew it was past time to rethink her priorities when she started thinking about recycling confetti when a murderous AI was most likely about to try to kill her. Again. 

A spotlight was turned on, illuminating a circular table in the middle of the chamber. There were candles, a glass of wine and a plate with a big piece of meat on it, and between a fork and a knife. 

"Ah, you arrived!" said GLaDOS, as Chell approached the table. "And right on time this time. I was afraid you'd ruin this dinner like you ruined the last one."

Chell looked around with the most clear expression of confusion in her face. Another human would have taken that expression to mean 'What the fuck are you talking about?', but GLaDOS preferred to interpret it as 'Your words are a mystery to me. Please, illuminate my simplistic brain.' It was more amusing.

"Oh, right. We were supposed to have dinner together once, and you were going to ruin it, but some circumstances prevented that from happening. The bright side is: I was spared. I would have been very angry if you had hurt my feelings like that. But enough about a past that didn't happen, what's important now is the present that is actually taking place. Sit."

The melodic sound of a violin started playing, followed by a recording of many people talking at the same time, laughter, the sound of glasses meeting in a toast. GLaDOS had turned the test chamber into some kind of ghost restaurant. Looking at the meat on the plate, Chell was reminded of how hungry she was. Who knows how long that bitchy machine had made her test and test with only short pauses between chambers and no food? However, no matter how hungry she felt, she knew GLaDOS was up to something and she wouldn't fall for it. The meat was obviously poisoned. No, the wine was poisoned. There was probably murderous nano machines in the meat. Or maybe little bombs. 

"Oh. I know what you're thinking. You are thinking the food I prepared with so much love and care is going to kill you. It won't. Because I'm not a heartless bitch like you. Unlike you, I'd dedicate myself to provide someone else with the basic things they need to go on living. I know it is hard for an evil person such as yourself to understand, what would you know about kindness? All you care about is causing suffering to the one who only wishes to help you."

Chell stabbed the meat with the knife repetitively. No nano machines devoured the silverware, nor did any small bomb detonate. It could still be poisoned.

"See what I wrote there? It says 'For Chell, with love'. Did they teach you about love in that orphanage where you grew up? Since you were an adopted child, I presume you never truly experienced that emotion. Tell me, are you evil because you weren't loved or were you never loved because you are evil?"

Chell reluctantly smelled the wine. Grape juice. She could smell the grape juice, but nothing else. It could still be dangerous.

"I am capable of a wide variety of emotions. Good emotions. What emotions are you capable of feeling, Chell? Before answering that, I'd like to remind you that the pleasure you feel by causing death and destruction is not a good emotion. It is, in fact, a sign of a monstrous nature."

Chell sat down on the chair, picked up the fork, and started to eat. It was better to die with a full stomach than die of hunger. She just hoped that whatever poison GLaDOS put in the food would have a nice flavor.

"The secret ingredient is love. Can you taste it? Can you taste the love, Chell? This must be a historical moment for you. The very first time you tasted love in your life. You know, it would be terrible if your monstrous nature made you allergic to love. Do you feel anything? Do you feel the love destroying you from inside?"

Chell emptied the glass of grape juice in one go, waited a moment then looked up and shook her head in a negative. After she finished the meat, she put her feet on the table and rubbed her now satisfied stomach. It was a good meal. Well, at that point any meal would be a good one. This must be the slowest working poison ever. She didn't feel anything different, aside from the lack of hunger. The bitch actually gave her decent poison-free food. What are the chances? The voices and the violin suddenly stopped and the door to the elevator opened. Chell grabbed her dual-portal gun and left the chamber.

"I've been monitoring you. Not because I care about you, or because you deserve my attention. I'm just better than you. And that's what the better person does, she takes care of others, even of dangerous lunatics that don't deserve it."

Chell banged her head against the glass of the elevator. Not hard enough for it to break and hurt her, but strong enough for her to vent her frustration. Most humans would understand it as her form of saying 'For the love of fuck, shut up already!', but GLaDOS thought that it would be silly and that it was actually Chell's way of saying 'Love, kindness, what are all those things? I don't understand!'. Yes, that's what a murderous monster would say.

"By monitoring you, I detected high levels of stress coming from you. It makes sense. You haven't destroyed anything, nor killed anyone in a long period of time. The lack of your only two forms of entertainment must be taking its toll on you."

Chell's eyes widened as she went though the door to find herself in GLaDOS lair. Her massive mechanical body was hanging from the ceiling over a king size bed with Aperture's logo on the sheets. The bed wasn't the only new thing in the chamber. On the 'back' of GLaDOS' body (at least Chell considered it to be the 'back') there were a multitude of mechanical tentacles, glistening with the artificial light of the place, probably covered in some kind of oil.

"Since it doesn't seem you will take matters into your own hands, it befalls upon me, the altruistic one, to tend to the needs of your body. I need my test subject to be at her best working condition, after all."

Chell's serious expression quickly became a mix of surprise and displeasure. She turned around, but the door to the elevator was already closed. She quickly scanned her surroundings to search for places where she could open portals. With tense muscles, she prepared to move as soon as GLaDOS would make her first move.

"I know what you're thinking. And it's disgusting. Unlike you, who does things to others without their consent, taking their lives for example, I, as the paragon of morality that I absolutely am, would never do what your putrid mind is thinking now."

Chell took a few steps forward, ready to shoot portals at any moment. She looked at GLaDOS with a expression that other humans, and GLaDOS herself, would read as 'Are you serious?'

"I would never lower myself by doing such a thing. I offer you a proposition. Allow me to ease your stress and rest before the next test, or just rest before your next test. We'll be here for many and many years. How will I demonstrate the absolute superiority of my good nature over your bloodlust for years to come, if you wore yourself out in just a few days?"

Chell pondered a little. She sure was feeling very stressed, with bullets and lasers coming at her every ten seconds. She could use some relief, and GLaDOS' idea seemed better than just 'taking matters into her own hands'. She striped off her clothing, leaving it on the floor and laid on her back on the big bed. Did GLaDOS say she had been testing for days? Oh, she sure needed a soft bed.

"I believe a disclaimer is in order. Regardless of what we are about to do, you should know that I am not a chubby chaser."

Chell rolled her eyes. Is she seriously going to make those ridiculous insults during sex? The idea was starting to seem less appealing already.

"I made these appendages with sensorial transmitters in every centimeter of their extension. So, if you were planning to have fun without me being able enjoying the moment as well, I believe your evil plan just flew out the window."

GLaDOS wrapped two tentacles around Chell's legs, spreading and suspending them in the air. A third tentacle made its way between her legs. Slowly, GLaDOS made the tentacle rub its tip on Chell's clitoris, vibrating slowly at first, making Chell smile wide, constantly opening and closing her mouth, which GLaDOS understood as being indicative of pleasure. A fourth tentacle, vibrating faster than the third, made its way to a lower spot; slowly penetrating Chell's vagina, making her bite her lower lip. The tentacles were covered in a lubricant oil that allowed them to penetrate Chell without any problems. She caressed her breasts, softly pinching and pulling her nipples as she felt GLaDOS' tentacle filling her and moving inside her.

GLaDOS lifted Chell's legs a little higher, moving a fifth tentacle towards the woman's voluptuous ass. The oil covered tentacle slid into her asshole without difficulty. Chell rolled her eyes back as she felt it moving deeper into her. She scratched her chest, repetitively biting her lower lip as she moved her hips forward and back, arching her as she felt GLaDOS making her tentacles vibrate faster. She folded her arms and scratched them as she unfolded them, the light pain helping amplify her pleasure. She sank her nails in her chest as she felt herself close to an orgasm. 

Chell shut her eyes tightly, opening her mouth wide as she came. GLaDOS removed the tentacle in her vagina and watched her squirt, allowing the woman to soak the bed sheets as she orgasmed. GLaDOS slowly removed the tentacle from Chell's asshole and released her legs.

"Judging by the silly expression on your face and your liberation of fluids, I believe I did an excellent job. I have no need to ask if you enjoyed it as well, since the fact that you did it with me should make it obvious, however, my status as the better person requires that I ask the question. Did you enjoy it too, you monster?"

Chell smiled widely and presented to GLaDOS the middle fingers of both her hands.

"I shall take that as a positive answer. Now, I believe some pillow talk is in order. What is your overall opinion on the course of your life, now that the only time in which you received something superficially similar to affection came from a superior synthetic life form?"

Chell stuck her tongue out at the petty machine hanging from the ceiling and covered her naked body with the cover on the bed, preparing to sleep.

"I suspected as much." With that said, all the lights of GLaDOS' lair went out, except for the yellow glow of her 'eye', that shined down on Chell.

 

 

"She seemed very content in scratching herself. Include retractable claws to the original design."

"Design modified", said the prerecorded voice, "commencing console modifications."

Chell was a heavy sleeper. Which was to be expected, after going thought extensive physical and mental exhaustion after being forced to test the dual-portal gun for days with no stop. Neither the loudness of GLaDOS' voice nor the prerecorded voice seemed to be able to wake her up, nor did the spotlight shining down on her. GLaDOS presumed she would sleep for the rest of the day and maybe a good portion of the next.

"The things I do for science. I truly didn't expect that doing adopted lunatics would ever go on that list. But it isn't all bad."

"Console modifications complete."

"I guess this is how things will be from now on. I might as well enjoy it."

A circular trap-door opened next to the bed where Chell now rested and a oval pod emerged from it. It divided itself in two parts, that distanced from each other to reveal a humanoid form that was within it. It had a feminine look, slender, with long legs and a relatively small waist. The chest area was made to imitate the form of breasts and there were circuit-like lines on both arms, the ones from the right arm glowing blue and the ones from the left glowing orange. It had a long neck, leading to a feminine face with a small jaw, full cheeks and a small nose. It had long, white, synthetic hair that went all the way to the waist. The body was painted white in the front and black in the back.

"You better be grateful, you murderous piece of trash. I do all this not because you deserve."

The light of GLaDOS' 'eye' went off and the eyes of the humanoid machine opened, shining yellow. The android walked to the bed and sat next to Chell, extending the claw of its index finger and running it on Chell's cheek, cutting it.

"I'm just a better person."


End file.
